


The Price of Infiltration

by kalitime



Category: Total Recall 2070
Genre: Angst, F/M, Partner Betrayal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-21
Updated: 2001-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalitime/pseuds/kalitime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent Nagle has a history of looking for love in all the wrong places. Can he find solace in Barbara Raymond?</p>
<p>I first wrote this 21 March of 2001 in one manic morning of writing to the tunes of the Forever Knight Soundtrack. I wrote this story just before I wrote Mending Heart. It actually precedes it chronologically. I didn't clean it up like I did with Mending Heart beyond correcting some spelling errors and capitalization in places. I really just want to get these stories up here to feel like I've accomplished something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Infiltration

Vincent Nagle sipped gently on his glass of wine as he waited for Barbara Raymond to come to the restaurant. She had called him a few days prior to tell him that she had been discovered by Leland when she tried to enlist the CPBs help in her finding the Beta plus android. He smiled as he remembered her terse voice over the vidphone and the stricken look in her eyes. He watched as she entered the restaurant, the suit he brought for her accentuating her body in all the right places. He looked up to see the same look on her face from earlier in the day. 

"You look like a trapped Rabbit!" he exclaimed on seeing her face. 

"The head of security at Uberbraun is onto the fact that I may have had something to do with Graingers deal with you." she snapped in her whispery way of talking. He noticed that she had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, her hairstyle of choice and one of his favorite on her. He liked the way it accentuated her high cheekbones. He continued to listen to her words as he marveled at her face, to him a perfection. 

"I need more time to get my info on the android. I've got the CPB detective looking in on it now and I've ingratiated myself with Olivia Hume." she continued as Nagle hung on her every word. 

"You do realize I am putting my neck out for you by even remaining in contact with you. It could turn out quite bad for me if I, as head of Rekall security, get caught with you in this affair..." he trailed off meaningfully, hoping she would pick up on the hint that he wanted to make love to her. 

 

"I'll need a place to stay since my apartment is Uberbraun property. Can you arrange for a place for the next few days until I try to work the Humes more with my "I'm scared" story?" Barbara said, picking up all too well on his hinting. 

 

Nagle smiled," I have just the place for you. Tier 27 Beta section. I will send the street address via the comm. Go there and a surprise will be waiting for you." Nagle said quietly before motioning for the check. They both went their separate ways, Barbara to her apartment to pack a few things and check her e-comm for the address and Nagle to his transport to go home. 

 

Calling his butler, Nagle began to make orders to be delivered to the Tier 27 address to freshen the place up a bit for her. He wondered if she knew how much he really cared for her. True, he was cold and unfeeling towards her, he had to be. she was an employee, even if unofficial. a certain level of business etiquette had to be maintained. Nagle didn't even acknowledge the fact that he had fallen in love with her over the year they had been working together. Meeting in one deep dark place from the next, he kept remembering her soft hair, no matter what color she dyed it. Vincent Nagle remembers when it was her natural color, a soft dark brown that brought out the blue of her eyes, giving her a warm seductive appearance. Sighing softly, he made the order to be sent to the Tier 27 address before ordering his "unofficial" car for the day. 

********* 

He smelled her before he knocked on the door, her perfume like the scented breeze of wildflowers on his senses. She was wearing the scent he brought for her on their sixth meeting. Nagle smiled as he punched in the code key for the door, knowing she'd be expecting him. He wasn't disappointed when he opened the door to find rose petals strewn about the floor. Following the path of flowers lead Vincent Nagle back to the bedroom door, closed but clearly showing the path of petals moving further into the room. He slipped his coat off and laid in across one arm of the antique chippendale chair before walking back to the door and opening it. As he entered the room, he was met by Barbara almost immediately. He nearly passed out from her beauty, he hair brushed back behind her ears, still wet from the scented bath he had prepared for her with her favorite scent. Nagle smiled as she slowly unwrapped from her thick first level cotton robe and let it drop to the floor, revealing herself to him. Closing the bedroom door, Vincent Nagle turned and pulled this vision of loveliness into his arms. 

 

He felt her shiver softly as he hugged her close to him. It was barely perceptible but there nonetheless. He pulled back and looked at her questioningly but she gave no outward sign of her reasons for shivering. On the contrary, she had a look of longing in her eyes that seemed to invite him rather than repel. He brought his hand up to gently caress her face as he leaned in to kiss her full pink lips. As he relished in their soft sweetness, he was reminded all over again about how much he preferred when she didn't wear makeup, her natural beauty captivating him in those rare moments she wasn't dressed to go somewhere. Nagle felt as she began to slip his clothing off and to the floor, first pants, then shirt, before she led him to the four poster bed in the middle of the room. Now that both Nagle and Barbara were completely naked, Nagle gently picked her up and laid her down on the bed before he slipped in with her. Smiling like a nervous first time lover, Nagle gently caressed her with his strong hands, being gentle with her as though she would break like gossamer threads. 

 

Nagle felt as her small hand encircle his manhood and began a gentle stroking that only served to make him more eager to make love to her. he barely managed to contain his longing for her. He softly kissed her once again as he moved over her on the bed. Moving down to nibble her neck, he kissed a path down her stomach as he parted her legs. Grabbing each thigh with his massive hands, he parted them as far as they would go before he slid his tongue over her center, illiciting screams of pleasure from her. 

 

Nagle smiled as she tried to close her legs against his lethal tongue but his steady hands kept them parted for his skilled mouth. He leaned further in to nibble gently on her and felt as she shivered uncontrollably beneath him. Barbara soon was hard and yielding under his teeth. Nagle decided on sucking her until she screamed out before continuing. Wrapping his lips over her, he felt as she began a soft moan that rose to a frightening scream of ecstasy. Barbara was so close to coming, he could almost feel the rush of it on his face but he knew that he would rather have them come together so he softly licked her before moving his dangerous mouth back from her now eager hips. He watched bemused as she tried to shift her hips closer to his face in the hopes that he would continue working with his talented mouth. 

 

Vincent Nagle looked up to see what he considered the most beautiful woman in the world shivering in ecstatic bliss from his method of pleasure. He smiled as he let her legs close around his hips, his arousal pressing against her waiting entrance. He watched as she reacted to his position and was heartbroken as she showed a look of displeasure on her face. Vincent Nagle realized that she must not love him as he did her, but held out hope that it was just a mistake in perception on his part. 

 

Gently caressing her face as he entered her, he whispered that he loved her as he thrust into her. He noticed almost immediately that she wouldn't even look at him or answer his statement. Heartbroken, he decided to live in the fantasy that she did love him, at least for that brief time they had together. Continuing his thrusts, he slowly kissed her lips, savoring their sweetness as he felt her hips beginning to respond to him. Growling deeply, he felt as she cried out against his lips, her face once again contorted in pleasure. 'At least I can bring her pleasure in one way' he thought to himself as she met his orgasm with two of her own. 

 

"Do you think you could ever love me?" he asked the exhausted woman laying on his chest. He smiled sadly in the darkness as he felt her stiffen at his question. "I guess not, at least telling by your body language. Oh well, you can't blame a man for trying." he whispered as a single tear fell unnoticed down his stony face. He began to stroke her hair, again marveling at it's softness against his hand but she shivered at even that small display of affection. 

 

"What's wrong Barbara? Why do you shiver so much when I touch you? Please tell me, maybe I can help you." Nagle offered, trying to help the woman he had fallen in love with. 

 

"It's nothing, I'll be all right." she said in her soft voice, her emotional upset clear in the trembled phrase. 

 

"Does this have something to do with your ex-husband Barbara?" Nagle asked carefully, taking a risk that she might walk out of his life forever for his intrusion. "When I checked up you, I saw that you had been married before, but divorced.... Barbara, what's wrong?" he asked of the now sobbing woman clinging to him as though for dear life. Hugging her close to him once again, he did all he could to comfort her, stroking her hair, kissing her forehead and lips, and holding her to him to show her that she wasn't alone. Just as he thought he had gone too far with her, she began speaking. 

 

"Yes, it has everything to do with him. I hate him for what he did to me. He tried everything he could to break me, but I survived him, I can survive anything. No one and nothing will keep me back anymore." Barbara Raymond whispered vehemently before bursting into tears again, as she collapsed onto Nagle's chest. Nagle stroked the sobbing woman's back and cried for her himself. 'He must have really hurt her' he thought to himself as he thought of a way to make her feel better. 

 

"Would you like me to do something about him Barbara?" he asked in a whisper. Her crying stopped almost immediately as she looked up at the man she had just slept with. Slowly she nodded and an unspoken agreement was reached between the two of them. Nagle smiled as he felt her lay back down on his chest seemingly comfortable with him. Nagle felt the even rhythm of her breathing and knew that she had fallen asleep. He covered her with the blanket, not daring to move her in any other way for fear of waking her from some much needed sleep. 

 

They stayed there for two more days making love and talking. Nagle marveled at how she always seemed to stay beautiful, even when she woke up in the morning before they ate the breakfast he had delivered. Vincent Nagle felt his heart slowly melting for this woman and did his best to show her how much she truly meant to him. It wasn't until the fifth day of their time together that Nagle found out she was shading the truth from him. He had gone out for a few hours to check up on the security teams he had put in place at several key points within Rekall. As usual they were sloppy by his standards but they were getting better despite their previous bosses instruction. Just as his transport was about to pull up across from the safe house, he watched as a man entered the door, invited in by Barbara Raymond. He waited, hoping against his instinct that this was a delivery man or something. As the minutes passed into and hour, Nagle knew that this was no delivery man. He nearly wept with hurt as he felt his heart crash in dismay at what he witnessed. 

 

Just as he was about to get out of the vehicle; the door opened and the man came out, smiling smugly followed closely by Barbara. He had the transports camera take a vid of them as they kissed and as the man turned away from her, facing the camera. Running him through the IPC database, he found the picture matched one Joshua Raymond, Barbara's alleged horrible ex-husband. He didn't seem to be scaring her any as they held hands before he walked off into the dark.   
Barbara Raymond went back into the building smiling. 

 

Nagle waited another half hour before walking up to the door. He was crushed that she lied to him but knew that he shouldn't have left himself so open to her. Punching in the code key, he put on his emotional mask, the face that hid his real feelings from everyone as he met Barbara at the door. She smiled at him and took his hand as she sensuously moved towards him to give him his daily greeting. 

 

"How are you today?" she purred as she began nibbling on his neck. Vincent Nagle smiled. He could still smell his cologne in the air despite her best attempts to hide in by spraying perfume all over the room. He hugged her close to him as he walked over to the plush Victorian sofa. Lifting her into his arms, he sat on the sofa and placed her on his lap, circling his arms around her small waist. Gently nuzzling his nose into her neck, he smelled her perfume as well as her ex-husbands cologne at the nape of her neck. Planting a gentle kiss on her neck, he noticed the sizable hickey half concealed by her robe. 

 

Nagle thought to himself, 'I could have any woman I want, and they'd be willing to stay with me for much less than what I'm giving her. They'd be faithful to me and treat me with some decency; Why do I find myself so attracted to her?' He sighed inwardly as she smiled at him again, two rows of perfect teeth shining back at him in the dimly lit room. Her smile, the smile that took his breath away. Planting soft kisses on her neck, he lifted her once again as he carried her back into the bedroom. Just as he got to the door, he heard the soft click and jumped back in time to save himself from the trap Barbara and her ex-husband had set to kill him. Nagle looked up cursing as he caught sight of the large harpoon shaped instrument impaled in the doorway. 

 

Barbara stared at him in shock, a mixture of fear and awe written across her face. She shrank back from him apprehensively as he sat up and moved toward her. Looking into her fear stricken face, he grabbed both her wrists as he picked her up off the floor. Barbara trembled as she waited for him to hit her, her eyes closed against the expected blows. Instead, Nagle sat her down on the couch and then joined her. 

 

"What? Did you think I wouldn't know you'd try this sooner or later?" he asked her softly. "I'm not stupid Barbara. I know you don't like me. It would have been nice if you had just come right out with it rather than try to kill me though." He whispered into the sobbing woman's ear. "Now, please stop crying, I have no intention of hurting you but I don't think I want to be around you right now. Are we still on for our meeting on Friday after you visit the Humes?" He watched as she nodded silently, fear still evident in her eyes. Nagle knew that he had made an impression on her but knew that she could never be persuaded to love him. He ordered her to pack her things and go to the Humes for the second phase of the plan before their meeting in two days time. 

 

"I do suggest you be off the premises by tomorrow." Nagle advised the quiet woman. " The clean-up crews will be here tomorrow evening and they do have orders to kill on sight anyone lurking the property." Vincent smiled his evil smile as he walked out the door to his transport vehicle. As the autopilot of his transport drove him home, Nagle tinted the windows before losing complete control over Barbara's betrayal of his trust. He held his head down in pain as tears flowed freely from his eyes. Nagle thought he had finally found someone he could cherish and trust but it just wasn't to be. 

 

Setting the transport to autopilot, Nagle watched through tinted windows as the city passed before his eyes. He couldn't drive himself for fear of crashing the vehicle into something, his eyes were so filled with tears. He briefly thought about driving to the top of the city transport system and just keep driving until he drove off of Tier ones edge. Nagle dismissed the notion almost immediately as he slowly began closing his heart to the pain Barbara had inflicted. He couldn't afford to kill himself over the pain she inflicted. Anyway, he'd probably be able to arrange something with Barbara after all. He slowly began to weep again as he thought of how she really felt about him. He watched as his apartment building came into view and tried to put all thoughts of her out of his head for the evening. 

 

Fin


End file.
